


The Touch of Your Hand

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Lydia has a bout of bad dreams and Peter runs across her on the way to work. He offers comfort and more. She accepts.Prompt from Moonlettuce? I can't remember who.  Lydia/Peter - Peter comforting and taking care of Lyd after a particularly shitty bout of visions and dead bodies.Sunday: Hurt/Comfort  AU Thursday the 17th This was originally for Peter Hale week but i got really really busy.





	

"I want your Love  
I want your Drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the sand"  
-Bad Romance by Lady Gaga

Peter Hale didn’t usually stop on the way to do anything. It was a sure fire way to get sucked into whatever drama was currently happening in Beacon Hills. He’d managed to avoid it for a while now and even opened his own restaurant in the next town over. It was very successful and he’d been on a few talk shows here and there. Not that he wanted to be famous, that came with a price when you were a reformed notorious werewolf. He now enjoyed a tentative relationship with his daughter who begrudgingly accepted him and the Alpha had reinstated him. Still, that didn’t mean he fell all over his feet trying to do things for a town that never did him any favors. He generally avoided pack meetings if he could help it so he was still a bit of an outsider. 

He was on the way to Tasteful Memories, his restaurant, when he stopped the car for reasons he wasn’t sure were completely sane. “Lydia? Are you alright?”

Lydia was wandering up and down the sidewalk looking dazed and tear streaked as she wrung her hands.

He could keep going, he supposed, but that would mean if Lydia remembered seeing him she might tell someone. It would ruin his carefully maintained existence, so he stopped the jaguar and let himself out. A Jaguar because he still had a sense of humor and it made Chris Argent twitch. 

When she didn’t respond he got out of the car and headed over to her. “Lydia?” He tried getting in her line of sight but she didn’t see him at all. He tried reaching over to take her arm but she made a mumbling sound and pulled away from him. “Hey, its Peter, take it easy.”

She moved away, then moved back and pulled at her hair as she gazed unseeingly in his direction and cried. He took a step closer, then another and within moments she was clutching his shirt and sobbing against him. He awkwardly put his arms around her and she clung to him and mumbled unintelligible words. With a grimace he ushered her into his car where she curled up in the front seat. “I can’t exactly take you home right now so I’ll just take you with me. I have a meeting. You okay with that?”

Lydia nodded and pulled her knees up to her chin. She stared at her reflection in the window as they drove and didn’t say anything at all.

Peter turned on the station to one with music that the kids all liked these days and kept driving. His place was twenty minutes away and she seemed to calm down while the car purred on the asphalt. He did love his jaguar but he didn’t like drawing problems from the police so he drove carefully and they got there in one piece.

“I’ve never been here.” Lydia announced as she stared at the modern building. “I knew you had a job. What do you do here?”

At least she was communicating now. “I run the place, it’s mine.” Peter told her as he parked in the boss’ parking space.

Lydia looked mildly impressed. “It’s well-kept,” she acknowledged. “Fancy. I didn’t know you were a chef.”

“Graduated from the Institute of Culinary Education in New York City, actually. I also have a degree in History.”  Peter shrugged.  He weaved his way through the tables the lunchroom crowd was already filling up to his office upstairs. There was a small studio apartment there that he sometimes crashed at when he was too tired to head back home. “You can sleep in the bed if you need. I have to talk to the my assistant manager.”

“You have an assistant manager?” Lydia stared at him.

“Mmm.” Peter shrugged. “I’ll be back up in a bit.” He opened a safe and took a few documents out and some money then locked it again.

When he came back up she was lying on the bed and curled up into a pillow, shaking hard. He headed over to the bed with a worried frown. Lydia whimpered when he sat down and rolled over to curl her arms around his waist. He stared down at her in surprise. “Lydia?”

“Just hold me,” she told him faintly.

Without a word he gathered her up in his arms. She felt small and fragile and he knew he was responsible for her condition. Not a single part of him was sorry, however. A banshee never did anyone any good when they were asleep. Her perfume smelled good and he inhaled before he could stop himself. Lydia was like a drug and once she was within reach he had a terrible time trying to stop himself from touching her. She was eighteen and it was legal but he really shouldn’t.

She let him hold her and shuddered again.

“What was so bad this time?” Peter asked her gently.

“I was all alone, everyone was gone and a train took them away.” Lydia explained in a small voice.

Peter moved his hand up to the back of her neck and began a gentle massage. His fingers rubbed softly at first but when she gave a plaintive moan of appreciation he worked harder.  He pushed her hair away from her neck and made the mistake of inhaling her scent. His inner wolf made it’s appreciation of the smell known. Lydia, after all, had always held his interest. She was a diamond in shelf of stones. “You won’t ever be alone, Lydia. I’ll always be with you.”

Lydia sighed and mumbled,  “maybe you should just not talk at all.”

Peter scoffed and kept rubbing her neck. His wolf was howling inside. He _wanted_ her so fucking badly he was having a little trouble focusing. The smell was driving him crazy. She’d always done that to him. She was a little bit like catnip that way and he generally had to control himself around her.  He chalked it up to the banshee nature and the fact that he had bitten her once. “Still mad about that?”

“Peter,” Lydia rubbed her face. “It’s not a case of being mad, I just.” She shrugged and leaned back against him. “I dream about you and it’s hard.”

“What do you mean?” Peter frowned as he fought to bring the wolf into control.

“I have bad dreams, you kill people. I dream about you killing everyone in the pack.” Lydia shuddered.

Peter grimaced. He was done with that, would they never trust him? He exhaled. “I have been seeing a therapist, you know.”

Lydia gave a start of surprise. “You have?”

Peter nodded. “She’s a specialist. Deaton recommended her. It’s helped.”

Lydia let him continue to rub his hands on her shoulders and neck and down her arms. “That’s surprising.”

“Why? I’ve gone through a lot. I needed to talk to someone and no one in the pack wanted to be it.” Peter sounded somewhat chagrined by that.

“I’m sorry, Peter.” Lydia glanced over her shoulder at him. She looked like she actually meant it. “You should be able to talk to us.”

Peter laughed darkly, “Talk to a ragtag pack of teenagers? No.”

Lydia reached up and laid her fingers against his cheek. He flinched at first, unused to such things but allowed her fingers to touch.

She was so close, he loved her scent. His eyes flicked down to her chest and he couldn’t fight the treacherous thoughts in his head. He wanted to bury his face in her breasts. It was wrong and she was way too young for him but it didn’t stop him from wanting her.

When she kissed him he melted against her, caught in the fluid heat that wrapped around them both.  She was so beautiful, smelled so good and he hadn’t fucked anyone in a long time. He didn’t think, he just opened his mouth and let her explore. In turn, she allowed his hands to slide down and grip her hips.  She turned her body and moved onto his lap so she could straddle him. The action caused his cock to immediately respond and she laughed. It was a gentle, slightly mocking laugh and it made his lips curl and he snarled.  All that was between him and her cunt was a pair of lace panties.  
  
One shouldn’t mock a wolf who hadn’t had a good fuck in years. Those panties were going to be history very shortly. That was just  a clear and certain fact.  
  
“Could I be anyone?” She asked as she drew little circles in the hair just underneath Peter’s ear. Her fingers paused at the curl of his lips, a result of the snarl.

“Fuck off.”  Peter swore bluntly as he twitched, glared, and leaned to press his lips against her neck.

She put two hands on his chest preventing him from his goal and bunched her fingers into his shirt. At first he thought she was about to refuse to continue but she smiled mischievously.  “Not this time.” Lydia told him as she yanked his button down shirt open and pushed it off. Had she the strength of a wolf, it would be in shreds.

Lydia gazed at his chest, dragged her nails down it once then up again. She lifted her eyes to his. “I hope the floorboards are sturdy.”

“Reinforced and soundproof.” Peter assured her. “I’m a wolf, I had the whole restaurant designed to my sp-” before he could continue she reached down and started to undo his belt. “Specifications.”

Lydia gave a pleased noise when she finally got his belt unbuckled and her hand on his cock. “You’re big.” She approved.  
  
Peter smirked as he brushed at her hair. He wanted to see her breasts, “Let me take off your shirt.”

The fact that he even asked surprised her. She nodded and leaned back. He took a moment to just admire how uniquely beautiful she was. All tumbling red hair and full features. She had sensual curves and he liked that. The shirt she was wearing was more flowing than loose and showed off her figure in subtle ways. Lydia was always very good with fashion and had impressed him a long time ago. He slid his hands under her shirt and exhaled with a soft whimper. He’d missed this. Missed touching like this, missed sharing heat and hearing someone else’s heart beat with excitement.  
  
His fingers moved up her stomach as he lifted the shirt. Lydia watched his face in awe. “What is it?” He asked as he pulled her shirt up and over her head.

She shook her hair out. “You look like you want to worship me.” Lydia gave him a small, somewhat self-conscious smile.

“I do.” Peter told her as he cupped her beautiful breasts in his hands and flicked open the bra. Her nipples were already tight and pink and he grazed his thumbs over them. She gave a small sound and shivered. One hand reached up to grip his hair and he took that as encouragement so he leaned in and took one nipple between his teeth.

“Oh!” Lydia’s breath came out in a sharp gasp, her fingers in Peter’s hair tightened. “Peter-” she whispered.

His thumb massaged her other nipple and she squirmed. They still had too many clothes on, he wanted to lay her out on the bed and take his sweet time but he had a strong feeling Lydia didn’t want it that way. His name on her lips, said with such reverence made him tremble briefly. He sucked and licked on the sweet bud and brushed his fingers down her smooth stomach to tug at her skirt and panties. She lifted herself up and let him maneuver them down her legs. They had to stand up very briefly to tug off the rest of it and she was standing naked before him.  He swallowed. He wanted to do so many thing at once it was almost overwhelming and his wolf was howling with need. The need to fuck her full and just claim her completely as his.

Lydia chuckled at his expression and sauntered over to the bed. She tugged down the sheets and settled down. “Come here.” She crooked her finger.

Peter put one knee on the bed and he raked his eyes over her body. “If i fuck you,” he told her. “There’s a good chance you’ll get pregnant.”

Lydia scoffed. “I’m one hundred percent sure that won’t happen. I have more than one precaution.”

“You don’t want me to wear a condom?” Peter looked at her skeptically.  “I don’t have anything on me.”

 

Lydia sighed and stared at her nails. “If I was concerned about it, I would have mentioned it. Now are you going to give me what I want, or are you going to worry about condoms all night?”  Peter was a werewolf, she didn’t have to worry about catching anything from him. She crooked her finger.

 

Peter growled and joined her on the bed. He got right up into her personal space and inhaled. Since he was already drunk on her scent and fired up before he even got started it didn’t take long for his dick to react.

“Mmm,” Lydia chuckled as his lips sucked a kiss into her creamy bare shoulder. “I do hope you’re not the type to come quickly.”

Peter lifted his head and gave her an indignant look. He ran his knuckles down her stomach as he kissed up her jaw and devoured her lips. She gave a soft little sound as he dipped his fingers into her heat. He hadn’t been this close to anyone in a while and the sensation made him tremble with  need. Her legs moved apart easily for him, encouraging him to wiggle his fingers in deeper. She was warm and wet and her hand was already on his cock. He supposed it was wrong but he just didn’t care. Not when she asked him to do this, not when she wanted it too and needed it as much has he did.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” He told her softly as his fingers began to move. He knew she’d heard it all before and would just laugh at him.  “Lydia,” he whispered against her ear. “My Lydia.” She was his. He’d discovered what she had, he’d known all along. He’d plotted to awaken her so he could use her to call him back. She was perfect, everything a wolf should want to breed, fill and claim. He knew he would never be good enough for her.  
  
Strangely enough she didn’t laugh. Instead, Lydia turned to look at him quizzically. “Do  you mean that?” She bit her lip as his fingers teased her and trembled.  
  
“Mmmhmm.” Peter mumbled against her and thrust into her hand.

They didn’t talk at all after that. His fingers kept moving and he kissed her where she would let him, tasting her skin and subtly marking it. He wanted her to be his but he knew that would never happen. Can’t blame a guy for trying, though. She sighed and whimpered as he brought her to her first orgasm. Her nails gripped his shoulders and she threw her head back. Long, beautiful red hair spilled over the pillows and he lifted his head up to gaze at her.

He was better than he used to be and he’d fought hard to get to this point. Sometimes he would close his eyes and he could still smell smoke and burning flesh. He’d gotten over that but he still couldn’t handle flames of any kind. His therapist helped. She’d even encouraged him to start dating. His past was an awful track record but largely circumstantial. He could be a better person if he truly worked for it.

Lydia’s lips trembled as she came down from the high and she gave him a raised eyebrow. With a little jerk of her head and tight grip on his cock she indicated exactly what she wanted.”Come _on_ , enough play. You know what I want.”

Peter gave a low growl and moved on top of her and removed his fingers. She gave a soft little gasp at the loss and a light “ahhh…” when his cockhead breached her. She gripped his ass as he braced his arms on the bed and lifted herself up as he pressed down. God, it felt so good. He growled again, she was tight and hot and welcomed him easily.

She wanted it hard and fast but he wanted to take his time, savor the moment. He didn’t know if this was the first of many or just once so he intended to make every minute count. So he gave her everything he had built up over the years. All the tension, fear and pain. He didn’t know he was doing it but he let go. He lifted her up into his lap and balanced on his knees while she held onto him. She dropped her head on his shoulder and clung to him, riding out his thrusts as he held on tight.

For Peter it wasn’t just fulfilling someone’s need for the moment so he wanted to just hold on as long as he possibly could. He felt her come again and gave a low rumble of triumph. He nipped her neck and she leaned back with her hands on his shoulders as he used one arm to hold her firmly in place and the other to keep his own balance. He wanted to howl he was so close to spilling inside her. He felt her trembling around him as she whimpered and groaned. He felt it build up inside him. “Lydia!” He cried her name, shuddered and filled her. He’d lasted as long as he could, given her three orgasms and now he needed to rest a few minutes.

She kissed him then and stroked his face. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” Lydia murmured softly and he relaxed his grip. They sank back down onto the mattress and she curled up against him. “God, Peter.”

He rested his head between her breasts and cupped one in his hand so he could stroke it. “You okay?”

“Mmm, better than. It's the first time my head has been clear in a week.” Lydia stretched and played with his hair. “I wished I’d known you were capable of that a long time ago.”

Peter just laughed tiredly. “I haven’t done that in a while.”

“I gathered.” Lydia kissed the top of his head. “Are you alright?”

Peter shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. I’m good. Really good.”

“Of course it matters!” Lydia gave a surprised laugh. “Peter, I know why you pulled away from us but it hurts the pack more than you think. You have to come back.”

Peter tensed. “I don’t _have_ to do anything.”

“Well, I want you to come back.” Lydia said with a yawn. “You have to get over the past sometime, Peter. I have, and I certainly am not giving you up. That was too good. You really know how to fuck.”

Peter just kept his head comfortable and nodded vaguely.  “Again?”

“Already?” Lydia lifted her eyebrows.

“Give me a few minutes and yeah, werewolf stamina.” Peter chuckled. “I’ll try, Lydia, but I can’t make any promises.”

“I can live with that.” Lydia gave him a sweet kiss. “I like you like this, Peter, I could get used to it.”

Could he?

He wasn’t sure exactly if she was just saying what he wanted to hear because she was relaxed but he’d take whatever he could get. It was the middle of the morning, he actually did have a job to do but it could wait. He was his own boss, after all. There certainly were all kinds of reasons why he shouldn’t indulge her desire to continue this little affair.

Several hours later when they were downstairs and he was watching Lydia eat one of his creations, Peter couldn’t care less about those reasons. She liked chocolate which was a good thing that was one of his specialties.

The smile on her lips when she looked at him and licked confectioners sugar off a finger was worth everything.

He could get used to it after all.

*FIN* 


End file.
